vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Dungeon of the Iron Maiden (Vagrant Story)
Available only in a second playthrough - New Game Plus Endgame superweapons are found here, and a full set of Hoplite armor, if one counts the four rooms of the Third Iron Maiden. The Second Iron Maiden itself is composed, roughly speaking, of two parts. The first is a connected avenue of rooms which each appear to have four exits, but for all practical purposes only have two, and for the purposes of completing the game have only one: the south door. Keep going South, from The Eunic's Lot to The Spider. And then there are a series of small "island" rooms, which in terms of normal space, are separated from all other rooms. Go through an exit of an island room, and you will teleport to another island; try to go back through the same door, and you will end up somewhere else. Snowfly Forest is similar in this respect, but it at least can be mapped in its entirety as a contiguous whole-each one of the Second Iron Maiden rooms has to be mapped separately, with every one of the four exits labelled. GameFaqs hosts a beautiful map of this dungeon crafted by thico_ . But read the map carefully-aesthetic design considerations prompted its creator to put some of the rooms close to others, even though they do not directly connect. Also, in case of confusion, read "right" on the map as being "east", rather than being to Ashley's right as he enters the room (which, admittedly, is apparent when the rest of the "up" and "down" directions are considered). = Critical path = Required to complete the game The Eunics' Lot Go South Ordeal By Fire Go South The Oven at Neisse Go South Pressing Go South The Mind Burns Go South The Rack Go South The Saw Go South The Cold's Bridle Go South The Shin-Vice Go South :The reward here, the first time through, is the Azalea Sigil from the Ogre Zombie. It drops nothing else, and the Death drops nothing. The Death's Head casts Thunderbolt, Fire Storm, Gravity and Acid Flow; its Body, Recharge 50 MP. The Azalea Sigil opens up a similar combat with the same two types of enemies in the Time Trials (North door of Wiping Blood from Blades) The Spider The last room in the avenue. Again, go south, to the first of the "islands", or if desired, first visit Lead Sprinkler room to the East and/or Squassation room to the West. Lead Sprinkler Lich, Shrieker. Paralysis panel. Chest with three Mana Potions and Hoplite Helm Squassation Lich, Shrieker x 2. Traps: Poison Panel, Terra Thrust. Chest with Hoplite Shield, three Cure Potions The Strappado Game completion only: Go east to Tablillas Map completion: First go South to Tongue Slicer Tablillas Go East Tormentum Insomniae Go North to Third Dungeon of the Iron Maiden, which is composed of only three rooms and an exit to The Keep, and finishes off the set of Hagane Hoplite armor begun in the two side rooms = Map Completion = To complete the map in the shortest time, at the same time as completing the game, insert the rooms in the following section between The Strappado and Tablillas Tongue Slicer Go South Brank Go South Thumbscrews Go South Pendulum Go South Dragging Go West Ordeal By Water Go North Strangulation Go North to Tablillas Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of Entities by area Category:Lists of Items by area Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Underground Areas Category:Walkthrough Category:Second Playthrough